


The Huntsman's Queen

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: She had taken his heart and him to her bed but he had acted as if he owned her from the moment their lips first met. He possessed her, body, soul, and it's starting to feel a lot like heart too. The only problem is that none of it is real. The Huntsman can't love her when he doesn't possess a heart.REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Huntsman's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon a Time'. If I owned it that would mean that I own Disney. I sadly do not own Disney. If I did they would stop fucking remaking my entire damn childhood and get some new ORIGINAL ideas. 

“Say my name.”

Regina had to clink a few times to clear the pleasurable haze that was clouding her brain. “What,” she panted slightly. She had never known his true name, only ever referring to him as the Huntsman.

He smirked in understanding and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Graham. My name is Graham, Your Majesty.” Her title was said sarcastically, almost in jest. Regina allowed it. She always allowed him total control in her bedchambers. 

“Graham,” she said as she ran her hand up his bare chest and looked him in his pretty eyes. She allowed his over-familiarity because it almost made their actions seem real. Regina could pretend that he loved her and actually wanted to possess her. 

“Good, lass,” he smiled as he slid inside her. “Now let's see if I can get you to scream it.”

She had screamed it alright, repeatedly. And when they were done, like he always did, Graham went to vacate her bed and her chambers. “Stay,” she reached out and lay a gentle hand on his wrist. “Just this once.”

Graham looked like he was biting back a grin when he replied. “Just this once.” He rejoined her beneath the covers and didn't hesitate to pull her to rest in his arms. “Sweet dreams, Regina.” He kissed her temple. 

Regina waited until he was asleep to let the tears silently fall.

***  
Regina was alone in her bedchambers staring at a very familiar box that was sitting on her dressing table when her solitude was disturbed. 

“Give wolfy back his ticker.”

Regina would know that irritatingly impish voice anywhere. “Rumplestiltskin. What do you want you nightmare of an elf.”

“Not nice, dearie.” The gold scale-covered creature waved a finger in her face like she was a naughty child. “I've come to offer you advice.”

“And what would that be?” Regina rubbed her temples.

Rumplestiltskin smirked. “What is yours, only you can earn. If it's true, it will still be yours.” With a little giggle, the Dark One vanished after completing his riddle. 

“That wasn't hard to understand!” Regina felt like a fool for yelling at the empty room. Why would the Dark One do anything to help her?

“What wasn't hard to understand?”

Regina looked up to find Graham standing in the doorway. “What are you doing in here?”

“Rumplestiltskin said you had something to give me.” Graham walked to stand beside her. 

Oh, yes. The gold-encrusted lunatic was most definitely up to something. But for the first time, Regina didn't care. “Graham...how do you feel about me?” Her hand came to rest atop the box. 

Graham took a step closer and his hand came to rest atop hers on the box. “If you want me to be sincere...I love you, Regina. But you can't give me my heart back – not yet.”

“Why –”

Graham pulled her into his arms. “You're the only person that I am capable of loving without my heart because it literally belongs to you. I love you now and I will still love you once I have my heart. The Dark One wants you to restore it so that you have to use it to cast your curse. He wants you to lose me like he lost Lady Belle.”

She was going to find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin if it was the last thing she ever did. “What do I do?” She let her mask fall and before him stood only Regina, the woman, not the Evil Queen. 

Graham reached up and cupped her jaw in his calloused hand. “You have to cast that curse to keep both your power and your freedom...possibly even your life. Snow White and your other enemies won't leave you in peace, my love.”

“Whose heart shall I use then?” She certainly wouldn't use Graham's. It wouldn't work anyway. She hadn't loved him when she had stolen it from his chest. In fact, she had despised him for allowing her stepdaughter to go free.

He leaned down and softly kissed her. “You know the answer to that question, Regina. You also know that he'll be willing to freely give it.”

***  
Graham had been correct. Her father had been more than willing to sacrifice his own life for his daughter's chance at a happy ending. 

The land without magic was...different. The loss of her powers had taken some time to get adjusted to but the spell had worked beautifully. There was only one problem. The man she loved didn't remember her. He worked as the Sheriff of the town of Storybrook where Regina was now Mayor. He flirted with her every chance that he got and he did her bidding without question but he had forgotten their time together. 

Regina knew exactly how to correct the problem. She called Graham over to her home one evening after the sun had set. She'd cooked him dinner and enticed him up to her bedroom. He hadn't seemed scared or even surprised when she pulled his glowing heart out of the box that she kept on her bedside table. He had stepped closer and made it easier for her to restore it to its rightful place.

It only took a moment for a playful smirk curved Graham's lips. “It took you long enough, my love. It's almost been a full month.”

Regina's jaw dropped. “You remembered?”

Graham nodded. “I'd never forget you, Your Majesty.”

She glared at him. “Why didn't you say something?”

Graham's face softened and he took another step closer, his hands coming to rest on her hips. “This was your new beginning. I didn't want you to worry with me.”

He really, truly loved her...even with his heart restored. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want to be worried with you. I love you, Graham,” she finally admitted. 

“I know,” he smiled. “I love you, Regina.”

With a happy little giggle that was very much unlike her, she pulled him down so she could soundly and passionately kiss him. 

***  
Much, much late as they lay entwined together in her sheets, Regina made a proposal...or at least she set the bait for one. “You know, there's nothing in the town charter that says the mayor and sheriff can't be married.”

“Is that so?” Graham nibbled on her neck. 

“Of course, I wouldn't lie to you,” she giggled.

Graham pulled back to look at her. “Marry me, Regina?”

Regina gave him a faux calculating look. “I'll guess you'll do, Huntsman.”

  
** _FINIS_ **


End file.
